The Blue Suit
by Formerly known as J
Summary: "It's that suit, Gilbert," she purrs. "I don't think you realise what it does to me." Here's a little more about a certain dark blue suit which drives Anne to distraction. Part One starts with Anne and Gilbert during the first year of their engagement and Part Two is set three weeks into their honeymoon at the House of Dreams. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ummm, hi. Yes, dear readers, I'm back!**_ _ **I'm still blown away by how popular The Honeymoon continues to be ~ it's completely amazing to me. Thank you all so much for your support and re-reads. :) To all you lovely readers who asked me for more, here it is. Finally!**_

 _ **I first mentioned this little tale somewhere around chapter seven of The Honeymoon. I don't think it's necessary to have read TH to understand this, but it might help…**_

* * *

 **The Blue Suit – Part One**

 _(June 1888)_

 **Chapter One:**

Anne Shirley is thoroughly bored. She suppresses a sigh as she gazes around the Sloanes' gaudily decorated parlour. The room is so crowded it seems all of Avonlea must be there to witness the wedding of Charles Edwin Hiram Josiah Sloane to Mabel Mae Murphy.

Anne is standing with a small group of gossiping Avonlea matrons in one corner of the noisy room. The reception has been underway for several hours now, and it is just getting to the point in the festivities when all the ladies gather together to cluck and titter and whisper about the day's proceedings. Anne's luminous grey eyes are surreptitiously searching the room for the shapely form of Diana Wright, hoping to gain her friend's attention and signal for her to come and join the ladies, so that they might make their escape from the group together.

Her mind is already wandering, but the ladies' whispers fade entirely away from Anne's hearing and her boredom is instantly forgotten as her attention becomes completely diverted by a most appealing sight across the room. A slight smile curves her lips and Anne can't take her eyes off the handsome man standing near the window. He is apparently so engrossed in his conversation with Fred Wright that he doesn't appear to notice her bold stare.

The man is tall and lean, and the jacket of his dark blue suit hugs his broad shoulders in a most attractive fashion. Anne feels a flush creeping up her cheeks and her pulse quickens as she watches him. The man's thick, curly brown hair seems to be begging for her fingers to tangle themselves in it. Anne imagines running her fingertip along his smartly groomed sideburns which extend down his cheeks, framing his face perfectly. Her fingers are itching to caress the strong lines of his kissable jaw, gorgeous cheekbones and splendid chin.

As her eyes continue to roam, Anne notices a touch of sunburn on the back of the man's neck, just visible in the gap between the curls at his nape and the stiff collar of his crisp, white shirt. Anne's breath catches in her throat as she is immediately consumed with the urge to soothe and caress that delicious spot with her lips and tongue. Her heart begins to flutter wildly in her chest.

Shiny dress studs form an enticing trail all the way down the front of the man's shirt, running from his necktie and down his chest until they disappear below his vest. Anne's mouth has gone dry and her fingers are twitching to follow that line of shirt studs into the man's dark blue waistcoat so that she might discover where they finish. The man's waistcoat is cut low in a vee shaped curve with four delectable buttons covering the hard planes of his abdomen. She stands there for a moment, unable to breathe and longing to unfasten those buttons, then run her palms across the solid muscles beneath.

Anne watches eagerly when the man raises his arm slightly as he speaks and suddenly his suit is stretched so tightly across his shoulder that she wonders for a moment if those rock-hard muscles might burst right through the fabric. A flood of heat surges through her body and her eyes are fastened on the straining seams of his jacket. Anne licks her lips as the man turns away from her slightly, lifting his arm higher and affording her an even better view of the rippling muscles on his back which are now plainly outlined beneath his blue jacket. Anne holds her breath, hoping to catch a glimpse of the seams parting, revealing his crisp white shirt beneath. She feels a slight wave of disappointment wash over her when the man lowers his arm with the jacket seams still intact.

The handsome man is smiling wickedly now, turning his head slightly so that his profile is perfectly displayed to Anne's heated gaze as he drops his arm to his side once more. From this angle, Anne can discern the outline of his long, dark lashes as he scrunches up his striking hazel eyes in mirth. Her eyes wander along the line of his beautifully formed nose before they settle on his smiling lips. Anne's lips are tingling with the urge to press themselves against the tempting corner of his luscious mouth. Her skin grows hot and she bites her lower lip as she continues to stare.

Anne can't help but notice how strong and capable-looking the man's lean, brown hands are as he gestures to make his point, much to the amusement of Fred evidently. As she watches the man gesturing, Anne is seized with an impulse to capture one of those large, skilled hands in hers and then press eager kisses into his palm. Anne is burning to unfasten the shiny silver cuff links so that she might push the shirt sleeve up his arm and taste the skin at the man's wrist before kissing a trail along the muscles on that long, lean forearm.

As she watches him, Anne finds herself imagining what it would feel like if the man were to place those expressive, warm hands on hers. Better, if he were to place those lovely, long fingers on her bare skin. Anne shivers as she imagines those same fingertips slowly sliding along her naked body, upwards from the curve of her hips to her waist, then across her ribcage until they cup her breasts. Anne's breath quickens and her skin feels flushed as she brushes her fingertip against the hollow in her throat, visualising the man's lips caressing the heart pendant nestling there, then lower -

Fred and the tall man both begin laughing together. The man's delicious lips part to reveal his straight white teeth as he throws back his head to laugh heartily, and Anne's breath catches at the sound. She watches, fascinated, as the man's Adam's apple bobs up and down, just above the collar of his shirt. Anne longs to press kisses along his throat before letting her lips linger on the delectable curve of his jaw. Now she is desperate to taste those delicious-looking lips.

Anne yearns to loosen the man's blue silk tie and slowly slide it from his neck before she removes the stiff collar from his shirt. She wants to yank his coat off those broad shoulders, then rip his vest off and unfasten each and every dress stud on that crisp, white shirt while she kisses his full lips until they're swollen and he's panting in her mouth. She burns to run her hands and her lips all over the planes of his hard, well-muscled chest, lick the delicious skin at his throat and then pull his face to her breasts so that he might kiss her. Anne's eyelids flutter as she is consumed with imagining the sensation of his lips pressing hot kisses to her breasts.

She takes another tiny step away from the group of ladies and Anne's breath is coming in shallow gasps now as she continues to watch the man, whose tall figure is perfectly framed by the bay window in the Sloanes' parlour. The pink sunset behind him creates a halo of light around him so that he looks like an angel. Although Anne's thoughts are far from angelic, her breath catches in her throat again as she gazes at him.

The handsome man raises his bright hazel eyes and suddenly he is staring straight at Anne. He still has the remnants of a smile lingering about his full lips and Anne watches his hazel eyes darken until they are burning with an intensity which steals the breath from her lungs as he gazes at her steadily for a brief moment. Anne's skin feels damp and her knees wobble a little as she feels the energy of the man's desire wash over her body, even from across the room. He smiles and winks at her before he turns casually back to resume his conversation with Fred.

Anne sways a little and her head is spinning as she presses her hand against her cheek. There is a molten heat coursing through her veins now that makes her gasp aloud.

"Why, Anne," Mrs Harmon Andrews says. "You look right peaky. Are you feeling quite well?"

"Oh, yes – uh, no, Mrs Andrews," Anne mumbles shakily. "It's only this room is awfully warm. I think I might need a little fresh air. Please, would you excuse me for a moment?"

With that, Anne turns from the clucking group of matrons and makes her way over to where the tall man is standing with Fred.

Anne is unable to resist running the fingers of her slender hand along the man's sleeve, delighting in feeling the hard muscles of his forearm beneath the delicate weave of his jacket before she begins caressing the shiny silver cufflink at his wrist. At her touch, the man turns his face towards her, and standing this close to him Anne feels the full force of those hazel eyes upon her. A delightful shiver curls straight down to her toes as he grins at her with one eyebrow raised. Anne's breath leaves her in a rush and she smiles somewhat unsteadily. She wants to thread her fingers through the brown curls on his head and pull his lips to hers so desperately that she has to clutch at her skirts to stop herself.

Anne is about to speak, when the man turns his body towards hers slightly. The blazing gleam in his hazel eyes fairly steals the words from her lips, so she is standing with her mouth slightly agape and her head spinning as she stares at him.

"Hello, Anne-girl," he says, the deep timbre of his voice sending a sparkling tingle of delight throughout her body.

Anne's skin grows hot and she feels a flush creeping up her cheeks at the silkiness of his voice. Although they've been engaged for a little more than nine months now, he's never called her that name before, but Anne likes it. The smile is growing on her lips. She likes it very much.

The man's hazel eyes are glowing with a heat which makes Anne's stomach twist and flip delightfully within her body. Her eyes are huge as she gapes at him and for a brief moment Anne thinks she might actually melt into the Sloane's garish floral rug.

"H-hello, Gilbert," Anne stutters. "Uh - hello, Fred."

"Fred and I were just reminiscing about our A.V.I.S. days," Gilbert tells her as Fred smiles at her in greeting. "You know, I truly thought we were done for when Joshua Pye painted that hall blue."

And then those full, pink lips are turned up in the most delectable grin Anne has ever seen as he bends his face a little closer to hers. She enjoys seeing the heated flash in Gilbert's eyes as they run over her dress appreciatively.

Anne has dressed carefully for the wedding because she had wanted to make sure she was looking her best this evening. Charlie's wedding is the first formal function which Anne is attending in Avonlea as Gilbert Blythe's fiancée, and she's thrilling proudly from head to toe every time she thinks on it.

Over the past several weeks at Summerside, Anne has spent many delightful hours working on her dress of light green silk for this particular occasion, all the while imagining Gilbert's response to it. Anne always loves watching her fiancé's eyes whenever she wears a dress that he likes especially, and she knows Gilbert likes to see her wearing this particular shade of green. Moreover, he'd told her at Christmas how much he had admired the rosebud dress she'd worn to several functions when they were at Redmond, so Anne has modified this dress to include the rosebud-embroidered over-dress, fashioning the fabric to form part of the skirt on her dress for this evening. She's also sewn the chiffon to create a sheer trim around her bodice, delicately framing her creamy neck and ethereal features. The daintily stitched rosebuds perfectly complement the delicate enamel heart pendant which is glistening coyly at her throat.

Since they became engaged the previous September, Anne has only seen Gilbert for a week at Christmas and one other weekend for her birthday in March before they both returned to Avonlea this week. Although Gilbert had returned to Avonlea from his first year at medical school on the previous Saturday, Anne had arrived at Green Gables on Wednesday evening. She smiles as she recalls their joyous reunion when Gilbert had met her at the station, but in the intervening few days Anne has only managed to snatch a few hours here and there with her fiancé.

Gilbert's hazel eyes are blazing as he looks at her. Anne forgets to breathe, blinking her sparkling grey eyes and hoping that he's going to kiss her, even though she knows he won't in this room full of Avonlea's respectable townspeople. Nevertheless, she licks her lips in anticipation.

"Are you having a nice time?" he asks, squeezing her fingers in his warm hand. Shivers are running down Anne's spine at the rich tone of Gilbert's voice as he smiles into her eyes.

Anne feels a little light-headed, nodding while her eyes wander lower to stare at his beautiful, smiling lips. She simply must get Gilbert alone soon or she is beginning to fear she really will faint.

"Yes, lovely," Anne murmurs breathlessly. "But this room's rather warm. I wondered if you'd care for some fresh air with me, Gilbert?"

"Of course," Gilbert's hazel eyes crinkle at the corners in that delightful way she loves before he glances at his friend. "Would you excuse us please, Fred…"

Anne is already tugging on Gilbert's hand and pulling him towards the door.

"Forgive us, Fred," Anne says over her shoulder. "It feels a little stuffy in here, don't you think?"

"Oh, ah - yes," Fred grins, with his eyebrows raised as Gilbert is yanked unceremoniously away. "I'd better go find Di and the baby. We'll talk to you both later then."

Anne hears the laughter in Fred's voice but doesn't give it a moment's thought as she makes a beeline for the front door. By now she is desperate to be alone with Gilbert.

* * *

 _ **I know I promised this story to you ages ago, dear readers, and I'm beyond sorry for the delay with posting. I'm afraid this year has been an exceptionally busy one for me, but I have been working on The Blue Suit whenever I can. Plus, it seems Gilbert's suit had way more to say than I first thought! Evidently, it's impossible for me to write a one shot. So, if you want more, I've got quite a bit more written for this story – and I'm hoping perhaps that might make up for the excessively long wait for it? It's all written, so I should be able to post each new chapter pretty regularly.**_

 _ **Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far? I hope you like the Blue Suit as much as Anne does!**_

 _ **~ Love from FKAJ x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

When they're finally outside in the balmy June evening air, it is sweet with the scent of apple blossom. The sky overhead is lit with the pinkly golden hues of sunset as Anne takes a deep breath and turns her flushed face towards Gilbert.

"I thought I was going to suffocate in there," she tells him.

"Are you feeling quite well, Anne?" Gilbert asks, pressing the back of his fingers to her forehead solicitously. "You look a little flushed."

"Mmmm," Anne nods, closing her eyes as she enjoys the feeling of those warm fingers on her skin.

"Are you sure?" he presses, bright hazel eyes scrutinising her face.

Gilbert is so close she can smell his skin, warm and spicy. Her eyelids are fluttering as she breathes in. Anne is burning with the need to kiss him and her body feels alight with her desire.

"Oh, Gilbert," words begin to fly out of Anne's mouth in a rush. "I was already feeling so – and then your hands - and that _suit_ – and oh, your eyes! I thought – when you looked at me like that – and _Anne-girl_ – and then my stomach – I wanted to – oh, Gilbert, please, hurry -"

Anne grasps Gilbert's muscular forearm in desperation, then runs her slender hand along his sleeve until her fingers are intertwined with his. Her grey eyes are bright and there is a rosy glow high on her cheekbones as she tugs on his hand before she drags him with her down the porch steps.

"You're usually much more articulate than this," Gilbert chuckles as he falls into step beside her. "Could you explain yourself a little better, please?"

His laughter sends a delicious shiver down Anne's spine and the warm fluttering in her stomach does another flip.

"You've been making me crazy, Gilbert Blythe," she replies as they cross the Sloane's yard.

" _I'm_ making you crazy?" he asks, quirking one eyebrow at her. "But I've been talking to Fred for most of the afternoon."

"Exactly," Anne nods, turning her face to gaze into his twinkling hazel eyes. Then she raises shaking fingers to her face. "Oh! You must stop looking at me like that. I can't think straight. No, please _don't_ stop looking at me like that…"

Gilbert's smile makes the yearning in the pit of Anne's stomach grow warmer as she watches the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"I've never seen you in that suit before," Anne says frantically. "And you must know you look so _especially_ handsome in it, Gilbert. I've been desperately wanting you to touch me all afternoon."

A look of understanding begins to dawn on Gilbert's face.

"I see," Gilbert says, his tone deepening as he turns to study her face more carefully. A smile plays about the corners of his lips as he raises his eyebrows. "Desperately, hey?"

Anne is pulling him around the corner of the Sloane's barn, then she turns abruptly with him and grasps the lapels of Gilbert's suit in her fists. She pushes on his chest so that Gilbert takes a step backwards until his back is pressed against the wall of the barn as his hazel eyes widen in surprise. Anne takes a step closer and presses the length of her slender body against his, sliding her palms upwards along his hard chest before she grips Gilbert's broad shoulders tightly.

"Yes, desperately," she confirms, as she stares intently into his hazel eyes.

Gilbert opens his mouth to speak, but Anne tangles her fingers into the soft curls at his nape, pulling him closer until she covers his full, pink lips with her own. Her tongue is immediately seeking his and she slides her hands back down to his chest as she tastes his sweet lips at last.

Anne loves hearing the soft humming noise which comes from the back of Gilbert's throat. It is the sound she knows only _she_ can make in him. Strong hands glide around her waist, pulling her even closer to his body as the kiss deepens. Anne sighs into his mouth when she feels the hard muscles of his chest flexing beneath her palms as Gilbert's arms wrap around her slender figure.

"Anne," Gilbert gasps hoarsely when their lips finally part. "What are you doing? We're at a wedding -"

"Ssshhh," Anne interrupts, her lips brushing along the skin on the side of his throat. She is pressing the length of her body against him and her forearms are still resting on the solid muscles of his chest as she clutches his suit. When she licks at his Adam's apple with the tip of her tongue she feels Gilbert's left leg quivering a little as a tiny whimper escapes his lips and Anne smiles wickedly. "Mrs Harmon will be looking for us at any moment. We don't have much time -"

Anne smooths her hands upwards and over Gilbert's broad shoulders as she leans up on tip toes to kiss his lips again, and delightful shivers are running through her body when she feels his tongue in her mouth.

Gilbert's hands are grasping her waist and suddenly he spins Anne with him until her back is pressed to the wall of the barn with his lips a mere inch from hers.

"I see," he murmurs again.

Anne closes her eyes and sighs when she tastes his sweet breath in her mouth.

"Well, if Mrs Harmon will be looking for us soon, then I think we ought to make the most of it," he says in a low voice.

Anne nods slightly as she runs her tongue over her lips and she can hardly breathe when she sees the blazing look in his eyes. He bends his head and Gilbert's lips capture hers in a searing kiss, the sensation sending a jolt through her body right down to her toes.

Then he is pressing fiery kisses along the side of her neck until his lips find the heart pendant nestling in the hollow at her throat.

"Finally," Anne breathes with a smile as she tilts her head back to give him better contact with her skin. "You're catching on now, Blythe."

Anne moans softly when she feels his lips brushing upwards along the delicate skin of her throat.

"I'm a fast learner," he chuckles, the vibration of his voice sending a delicious thrill across Anne's skin.

"Yes," Anne smiles. "I've always loved that about you."

Warm hands slide slowly from Anne's waist upwards, skimming the side of her breasts before settling on her shoulders, until his fingertips are lingering on the skin exposed above her dress. Soft lips graze along the column of Anne's neck as he mutters her name, his warm breath tickling her skin and making her shiver.

The low tone of Gilbert's voice makes her skin grow even warmer and Anne moans again. She wraps her arms around his neck and his hands glide back down to grasp her waist.

"I love this suit," Anne whispers into his ear as her hands roam over his broad shoulders.

"Mmm," is Gilbert's only reply as his lips begin to softly tease her earlobe.

Anne's legs wobble a little and her hands clutch at his lapels again when his lips find that sensitive spot just behind her ear.

"Yes," she breathes, shivering when she feels warm lips brushing slowly along the side of her neck. "I think blue is my new favourite colour."

"Is it?" he murmurs into the skin just above her collar. "Mine is green."

"Oh, Gilbert," Anne moans. She barely recognises her voice, it is so low with desire. "I've been longing to kiss you all day."

"Have you?" Gilbert mutters as his lips trail upwards to her chin, making Anne shudder.

"Yes," Anne whispers. "Seeing you in this new suit has been driving me slightly wild. I simply couldn't wait any longer -"

Gilbert groans and crushes his lips against hers once more. Her arms are wrapped around his neck and Anne leans into him eagerly, loving the feel of his hands as they slide around her waist.

When she feels his tongue flicking against her bottom lip and then invading her mouth, Anne thinks her body might explode. Her fingers are threaded through the soft curls at his nape and when she hears that delicious noise at the back of Gilbert's throat again, Anne presses her body even more tightly against him as the kiss deepens. Gilbert is pressing his lips to hers with increasing fervour so that somehow the scorching kiss grows even hotter, although Anne didn't think it possible.

Just when she thinks he might pull away, Anne feels his arms drawing her even closer to him and she gasps in delight as Gilbert continues to kiss her with growing urgency. His lips are locked with hers, and he is clutching her body to his desperately as the kiss grows a little more reckless. Anne sighs again when she feels his tongue sliding against hers, and she tightens her grip on his hair. When Gilbert groans again, Anne's entire body is trembling with need and she doesn't want this kiss to ever end.

"Oh, sweetheart," Gilbert mutters hoarsely when he finally drags his lips away from hers. He begins pressing tender kisses along Anne's cheek. "I'm not sure how I'm going to survive another two years of this engagement if you continue to kiss me like this."

"How can I help kissing you," Anne breathes, placing kisses on the corner of his jaw as she cups the back of his neck in her hands. "When you insist on wearing a suit like this?"

"Anne." When she hears him groan her name like that, it causes Anne's heart to beat wildly in her breast. Her skin is tingling from his touch as his hands slide down her body until they are grasping Anne's hips and pulling her closer. "I love you so much."

Anne is pressing frenzied kisses to Gilbert's chin when she suddenly hears Diana's voice from the Sloane's porch.

"Anne!" Di hisses. "Gilbert, are you out here?"

Gilbert moans when Anne abruptly pulls her lips away.

"Uh – yes," Anne calls to her friend, sounding flustered. Gilbert steps away from her slightly and Anne misses the warm circle of his arms around her.

"We're over here, Di," Gilbert replies, his voice husky. He grasps Anne's fingers in his warm hand, as he smiles and winks.

Clearing his throat, Gilbert gently tugs on Anne's hand and begins walking with her towards the house.

Anne glances sideways at Gilbert and she loves that his lips look a little swollen from her kisses. His cheeks are slightly flushed and his brown curls are tousled from where her fingers have been tangled in his hair. Anne reaches up to smooth the curls at the back of his head and Gilbert closes his eyes briefly, then sighs.

One long finger reaches out to caress Anne's cheek and he smiles.

"There you are," says Diana in relief as they round the corner of the barn. "Mrs Andrews is asking about you, Anne. She was most worried about your health, but I can see Gilbert is – ah – looking after you."

Anne and Gilbert smile sheepishly at Di's knowing look.

"You'd better get back inside or she'll be out here looking for you herself," Diana smiles, quirking an eyebrow at them both. "I suppose it's quite helpful being engaged to a medical student when you're so _unwell_."

"Yes, I'm feeling much better now, thank you," Anne says brightly, smoothing her skirts with one hand and grinning broadly. "Gilbert has been very attentive."

"I'm sure he has," Diana says, rolling her eyes.

"Anne was feeling a little faint earlier," Gilbert chuckles, squeezing her fingers gently. The sound of his laughter sends another tingle racing down Anne's spine. "But I think she's made a rapid recovery."

When Di turns her back to them and begins walking towards the house, Anne's arms glide around Gilbert's waist, and she pulls him to her for a moment. Burying her face in the warm fabric of his suit, she breathes him in, loving the feel of his hard chest against her cheek.

When she feels Gilbert's hand slip around her waist and his strong arm squeezing her in return, Anne grins and raises her face to his as she slides her hand upwards and across his jacket until her palm is resting on his chest. The smile is wiped from her face at the intensity she sees in his eyes. The desire flashing in Gilbert's fervid hazel gaze takes her breath away. Anne's hand is pressed to the hard planes of his chest and she holds her breath as they stare at each other for a long moment.

Finally, Gilbert's lips turn up in a dazzling smile as his hand moves to cover hers on his chest. Anne can feel his heart thudding beneath her fingertips.

"Let's get back to the wedding, Anne-girl," he says, with his hazel eyes still glowing.

Anne nods mutely as she turns back to face the house, already wishing she was back in his embrace. Then Gilbert's fingers are grasping hers and she smiles when he squeezes her hand gently.

They walk back to the house together and Anne doesn't leave Gilbert's side for the rest of the reception.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Wow, thanks for such a warm welcome back! I am simply thrilled with your enthusiastic responses to this story, dear readers, thank you all so much. :)**_

 ** _Soooo, tell me, what did you think about Anne and Gilbert in this chapter? Do you think Anne can last the rest of the night looking at Gilbert in that suit without touching him? Yeah, me neither..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks so much for all your love and support for this story, dear readers. Your reviews, favs and follows mean the world to me. And your comments about Gilbert having to take a moment to compose** **himself** **in the last chapter made me laugh! So thanks for that. :)**_

 _ **This chapter should help to explain a little more about just why Anne loves and remembers this suit so very, ah, *fondly* during their honeymoon. It also explains why this story is rated M...**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

Anne finds it intoxicating being this close to Gilbert once more, inhaling the sweet, spicy scent of him. When they return to the reception, she can barely take her eyes off Gilbert's blue suit, as she stands proudly next to him, caressing the sleeve of his jacket, overwhelmed by the joy of simply being with him again.

She'd almost forgotten how tall he is! She'd also forgotten how much she loves the way he leans down to listen when she speaks, his hazel eyes watching her intently. Every time Gilbert glances at her, which he does often during the evening, the warm fluttering deep within Anne's belly grows stronger and she smiles into his captivating hazel eyes.

Towards the end of the evening, Anne and Gilbert are chatting happily with Fred and Diana Wright. Anne is unconsciously running her hand along Gilbert's arm as they speak. Little Fred has fallen asleep in his father's arms and when the Wrights turn to leave, Gilbert bends his head until his lips are so close that Anne can feel his warm breath tickling the curls behind her ear.

"I love you," he whispers so that only she can hear him. "And I'd very much like to be alone with you soon. Shall we go, too?"

Anne turns her head to grin up at him joyfully as she feels a thrill of delight shiver through her body from head to toe at the tone in his voice.

"Yes, let's go home by the Birch Path," she nods. "It's such a beautiful evening, isn't it?"

Anne's heart trembles as she watches the grin spreading slowly across Gilbert's face when he nods in agreement.

Half an hour later, Anne is strolling with Gilbert through the Birch Path, taking the long way home to Green Gables. Her hand is clasped tightly in his and Anne smiles when she sees the passion burning deep in his hazel eyes as he tells her about medical school.

"Did I tell you how much I love this dress on you?" he smiles, abruptly changing the subject as his fingertips caress the creamy lace frills at her wrists. "Your eyes are so gorgeous in it…"

Anne nods with her skin tingling as his fingers brush lightly along her sleeve. She sighs when she feels his fingers trailing a path along the skin at her throat.

"And I love seeing you wearing this pendant," he continues, gently caressing the enamel heart. His hazel eyes are locked with hers.

"Mmm," she hums, closing her eyes for a moment at his touch.

"And I adore that you're wearing my ring," he says as he raises her fingers to press a kiss on the circlet of pearls.

"I love your skin here," he lowers his mouth to a spot just below her chin, before he slides his lips slowly down her throat, sending a shiver down Anne's spine. "And here -"

By this time, they have both stopped walking. Anne's breath leaves her in a rush when she feels warm hands slide up to cup her face at the same time that Gilbert leans down to press a lingering kiss on her lips. She steps backwards with him until her back is pressed against a slender white birch tree as she slides her arms around his neck.

"You look so splendid in this suit, darling," Anne whispers in between kisses. She reaches up to remove Gilbert's hat, dropping it on the ferns beside them. Then her fingers are gliding along the lapels of his jacket, loving the warmth of his body against hers. "I can't tell you how it made me feel tonight, knowing you're mine, that you're here with me at last. It's been such a long year of waiting -"

"Nine months," Gilbert corrects her, his lips moving against the corner of her mouth.

"Nine months and one week," Anne counters, as her fingers trail over the hard muscles high on his abdomen.

"Nine months, one week and three days," he breathes as his lips cover hers.

Anne's fingers are unfastening the buttons of Gilbert's jacket as she continues to kiss him. She shivers when she feels him groan softly into her mouth as she slides her palms across the hard muscles on his belly.

"Anne, oh Anne," he mutters, his hands cupping her face while he presses fervent kisses to her cheeks, her eyelids, her nose and then her mouth. "I can't believe I'm finally with you again. When you kissed me earlier…"

The urgency in Gilbert's voice is making Anne's belly flutter and her heart is beating wildly as he continues to cover her face with passionate kisses. Her fingers begin unfastening the buttons of his dark blue vest, eager to touch more of him.

"Oh, Gilbert," she whispers. "I love you -"

Gilbert's lips are upon hers once more and then she is pulling him more tightly against her body, sliding her hands beneath his vest and over the fine cotton of his shirt. Anne loves the feel of his hard muscles beneath the fabric, she loves knowing that Gilbert is strong again after his illness last year. Her body melts against him when he kisses her hard.

"Anne," his voice is a low growl in her ear. "You look so beautiful tonight. Your eyes - this dress…How am I going to wait another two years…"

Anne's body is burning with her desire for him as she covers Gilbert's face and throat with kisses. She can't press her body close enough to his, and her fingers are digging into the hard muscles on his back through his shirt.

"Oh, Gilbert," she murmurs, wriggling her body against him. "I wish we didn't have to wait. I've been dreaming of you touching me…"

Anne loves hearing Gilbert's low groan when he tightens his arms around her.

"Please don't tempt me," Gilbert's voice is a low rasp. "Not tonight. Not when you've been looking at me like that all night. Not when I have you here in my arms at last. I won't be able to stop -"

"Don't stop," Anne breathes as her hands glide over his back. A warm thrill courses through her body as she runs her fingertips over the muscles beneath his suit until her entire body is ablaze. "Touch me…please."

Suddenly, Anne reaches behind her, seizing Gilbert's hand in hers. She holds her breath when she places Gilbert's hand on her breast, as her body begins to throb and quiver. Gilbert gasps and his fingers are trembling as he cups her tenderly in his palm.

"Anne, please," his voice is barely audible. "You know we can't -"

Her skin is burning and Anne's breath is coming in shallow, uneven gasps now as she feels Gilbert's hand begin gently squeezing her breast through her dress. He moans, lowering his eyes to watch as his other hand slowly slides upwards from her waist to cup her other breast.

Anne sighs as he continues to touch her, arching her back and thrusting her chest towards him. The look deep in his hazel eyes is driving her wild and the heat from them is coursing through Anne's body.

"More, please," Anne's voice is a throaty moan.

She places her hand over his as her entire body trembles.

"Kiss me here," she entreats.

With a low groan, Gilbert bends his head and his lips trail along the embroidered rosebuds at the neckline of her dress. Anne moans when she feels his mouth moving lower and lower still. Then his lips are on the soft mounds of her breasts above her corset, and she can feel his hot, panting breath through the fabric of her bodice. Anne's fingers tangle into the soft curls on his head, pressing his face even closer as he continues kissing her. She loves the rasping sound of his voice as he mutters her name over and over.

"Oh, Gilbert," she murmurs as he kisses her breasts greedily. "Yes."

Suddenly Gilbert is pressing his hips into her thigh and Anne's eyes fly open. She gasps at the shock of feeling Gilbert hot and hard against her for a brief moment through the folds of her skirt. He wrenches himself away from her abruptly. Anne's hands are reaching for him, trying to pull his body back to hers, but he places his hands on the trunk of the birch behind her head, so that his body is hovering inches away from her. He is breathing heavily as blazing hazel eyes search her face.

"I'm sorry, Anne," he pants. The want she sees written plainly in Gilbert's eyes takes Anne's breath away.

"Sorry?" Anne exclaims. A lock of hair has fallen over Gilbert's forehead and Anne reaches up to smooth it back before cupping his cheek in her palm. "No, please, don't be sorry. Gilbert, please -"

Her hands are sliding along his shoulders until her fingers are threading through the curls at the back of his head, trying to draw his face back to her. Anne's body is aflame with desire for him.

"Kiss me again, please," Anne's voice is a needy whisper. Her face is flushed, and her eyes are begging him to continue. But Gilbert shakes his head.

"I can't," Gilbert gasps. "I won't be able to stop if I start kissing you again. You know I won't -"

"Please, dearest," she pleads, her lips burning to touch his again. "I love you so much. I don't want you to stop."

"Anne." He grasps her hand in his, drawing it to his chest so that Anne can feel his heart pounding beneath her fingertips. Gilbert is taking great gulping breaths of air into his lungs. His hazel eyes are searching Anne's as he implores her. "I love you. You know I do. You know I don't want to stop. Please don't make this harder, you know we can't -"

"But -" Anne protests. Then when she sees the look of desperation in Gilbert's eyes, she slumps against the tree, still breathing heavily as she stares back at him. "Yes, I know we can't. But, oh, Gilbert, if you only knew how much I've wanted you this past year-"

"I know," he says, his hazel eyes never wavering from hers. "Believe me, I know."

Anne feels another thrill run through her at the dark intensity of Gilbert's eyes. She can see his hunger for her in those glittering hazel depths and it makes her knees weak. Anne's head is spinning as fast as her heart and she clutches at his arms to stay upright.

They stare at each other for another long moment until Anne takes one last deep breath and nods her head resolutely. The musky scent of him is swirling around her, making her light-headed.

"Well, I suppose you ought to take me to Green Gables now," Anne says finally, still gripping Gilbert's biceps. "Marilla will be wondering what's keeping me so late."

She laughs shakily, as Gilbert grasps her hand and runs the fingers of his other hand through his curls. He bends to retrieve his hat from the ferns, placing it back on his head as they start walking again.

"I think this long engagement is going to be the end of me," Gilbert says, blowing out an unsteady breath as he glances at her sideways. "Come along, then, Miss Shirley. Let's get you home, shall we?"

He turns and smiles at her then, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight. Anne's legs turn to jelly again as she smiles back at him.

* * *

A little less than an hour later, Anne is alone in her gable room, lying awake in her bed as she remembers the scorching look in Gilbert's eyes this evening and how fine he looked in that blue suit.

She sighs as she thinks of that exhilarating moment on the Birch Path when Gilbert's warm lips were on her breasts. Then Anne's breath catches in her throat as she remembers the even more electrifying moment when she had felt him pressed hard against her thigh.

So many times since they've been engaged, Anne has imagined Gilbert making love to her. But having him with her tonight, seeing the desire glittering in his hazel eyes, feeling his hard body pressed against her, knowing how much he wants her, has increased her own yearning until now Anne is aflame with want for him.

Anne's skin tingles when she remembers Gilbert standing tall and handsome before her in his blue suit, bending to press his hot mouth on hers as she skimmed her hands over the hard muscles of his body.

That familiar pulse starts deep within her and Anne sighs again, settling back into her pillow as she imagines Gilbert's warm hands grasping her body firmly. Closing her eyes, she moves her own hands to the place where his had been grasping her waist so tightly before he cupped her breasts as he bent his head to kiss her. Remembering how Gilbert's fingers had trembled when he touched her breasts and the blazing look in his eye, Anne's breath begins to quicken.

She imagines Gilbert touching her skin without the layers of clothing between them. Anne sits up and removes her nightgown. She wonders what it might be like to have Gilbert wearing that suit as he kisses her and presses her naked body back on the bed with him.

Anne's breath stops altogether, closing her eyes as she brushes her thumbs lightly over the taut peaks of her breasts, imagining it is Gilbert's lips and tongue upon her. Slowly, her hands move down her body, gliding with a feather-light touch over her belly and up again. She hums softly to herself, smiling as she pictures Gilbert's warm fingertips sliding over her skin.

Remembering him pressed to her thigh, she tries to imagine what it will feel like to have Gilbert's hard naked body pressed against hers. Anne thinks of the blazing look in Gilbert's eyes as she lies back once more, and her hips are squirming as she imagines Gilbert lying next to her on her little bed, placing his lips on her naked body. She is breathing harder now, although she is trying not to make any noise, aware that Marilla and the twins are sleeping in their rooms across the hall.

Biting her bottom lip, Anne continues to touch her body softly, all the while imagining it is Gilbert who is placing his hands and mouth all over her skin. There is an insistent pulse between her legs and Anne can't resist touching it with her fingers, still imagining it is Gilbert who is caressing her there.

She gasps when her fingertip slides over the slippery smooth ridges, then her fingers slide inside and she is driven wild with the thought that it is Gilbert touching her there.

Her hips begin to rock in a slow rhythm and Anne murmurs Gilbert's name under her breath as she imagines him loving her. She can't stop the tiny whimpers and moans escaping her lips as she continues to touch herself, her body writhing in bliss as her fingers rub in circles around the relentless ache. Her other hand is kneading her breast, imagining Gilbert's lips and tongue touching the hardened peak.

Finally, she arches her hips upwards, and her body is twisting in pleasure as she thinks of the desire on Gilbert's face when he pulled away from her on the Birch Path tonight. Although she wants to cry out, Anne keeps her lips closed, and a muffled groan is all that escapes as her body is wracked with spasms of pure bliss.

Slowly, her slender body sinks back onto the bed, and Anne sighs at the euphoric glow she feels within her.

Anne lies there for a moment, overwhelmed by the thought that Gilbert truly will one day touch her like this and make her feel this way. Then she gasps when she imagines watching Gilbert's face while he feels the same bliss when he is moving inside her.

"Oh, Gilbert," she whispers softly, running her fingertips lightly upwards and over her skin. "I can't wait for you to love me."

* * *

 _ **Ahem. Well, dear readers, that takes us to the end of Part One of The Blue Suit. Thanks again for reading, and for your passionate responses. :)**_

 ** _Phew! How's everyone feeling after all that? I'm feeling a tiny bit flustered myself._**

 ** _So, um, what do you think?_ **_**Anyone fancy reading Part Two?**_ _ **Please type your thoughts in that little review box below...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I've been most remiss in not declaring my undying love and adoration for the incomparable L. M. Montgomery sooner, dear readers. Just to be clear, without our beautiful Maud, this story means nothing and these glorious characters are all her creations. Amazing, isn't she? For those of you gorgeous readers who have compared the writing in this story to canon, please know there is truly no greater compliment you could pay this writer. :)**_

 _ **Thanks again for all your lovely reviews, favs and follows! I'm thrilled to bits you're enjoying this story so much. I'm still amazed that anyone is even reading this story, hidden away as it is in the teeny-tiny M corner of AoGG! Your encouragement means more than you'll ever know. :)**_

 ** _Part Two has jumped forward by two years, dear readers, and we're now firmly planted in Anne and Gilbert's honeymoon period..._**

* * *

 **The Blue Suit – Part Two**

 _(September 1890)_

 **Chapter Four:**

It is just after five o'clock on a Friday evening in late September two years later and Anne Blythe is dressing for a very important dinner function. She and her husband have been invited to attend a supper being hosted by Doctor and Mrs William Parker of Lowbridge. Anne has been married for exactly three weeks now, and she is thrilling with pride at the prospect of being introduced tonight as Mrs Doctor Gilbert Blythe.

Anne knows this evening is important to Gilbert and she wants to make sure that she is looking her best for him. She is surveying her reflection critically in the long cheval glass mirror in one corner of their bedroom, her eyes searching for any flaw in her outfit. Anne has spent a great deal of time dressing and even longer on styling her hair, having tried it several different ways before deciding that pinning her red-gold tresses up high on her head will complement her gown best.

After considering several dresses hanging in her small blue-painted pine armoire, Anne has selected a cream-coloured satin silk gown with a print of tiny rosebuds which trail downwards from her bodice and then spread out diagonally across the front of her skirt. The tight-fitting bodice accentuates Anne's slim waist and is trimmed with creamy lace at her throat. The back of her skirt is embellished with elegant flouncing and she smooths the front of her skirt with her hands, then pats her hair in place with satisfaction as she glances at her long satin gloves lying on the white covers of the neatly made bed.

Anne smiles dreamily when she fastens a threadlike gold chain about her neck from which a tiny pink enamel heart pendant is glistening daintily. The necklace is the final touch to her outfit and Anne loves to watch Gilbert's hazel eyes gleaming with pleasure every time he admires that particular piece of jewellery.

As she turns to glance around the little bedroom, wanting to see if Gilbert is ready, Anne's attention is utterly diverted by a most appealing sight across the room. Gilbert is dressing in the corner opposite her, and Anne stops to admire her husband's masculine physique displayed on the other side of the quaint iron and brass decorated bed. The soft glow from the lamp on the little table behind him has created a golden halo around his tall, lean form. Gilbert is not wearing his new dark tuxedo as she thought he might for this dinner; instead he is donning a suit which Anne recognises at once. Her breath catches in her throat and her heart begins to flutter madly in her breast when she sees that he is wearing a pair of dark blue trousers which seem to have been cut to showcase his slim hips and waist to perfection. Gilbert's white shirt is still unbuttoned revealing a tantalising sliver of his well-muscled chest and abdomen to her gaze.

The trousers are straight cut to fit his long, muscular legs and creased in the front to just above his knee. He is turned away from her slightly, and Anne is mesmerised as she watches her husband tucking his white shirt tails into the waistband and then fastening the dress studs at the front before he begins buttoning his stiff collar. When Gilbert twists his lithe body to pull his suspenders over his shoulders, Anne's breathing stops altogether and she licks her lips as she watches his muscles rippling beneath the white cotton of his shirt.

Anne pauses to admire how perfectly the trousers hug the flawless curve of Gilbert's firm buttocks and lean thighs. Her mouth goes dry and her fingers are twitching as she imagines caressing the fabric stretched across her husband's deliciously taut rear while she draws his hips close to hers.

Hitching the front of his trouser legs up, Gilbert sits on the edge of the bed and bends forward to tie his shoelaces. As he does so, the cotton fabric of Gilbert's shirt is stretched tightly over his back and Anne sucks in her breath sharply as she admires the rippling muscles clearly outlined beneath. It's one of her greatest joys to run her hands over the hard lines of his back and shoulders, delighting in feeling how strong Gilbert's body is now, reassuring herself. Even after three years, whenever she touches him, Anne never fails to feel grateful for his strength after enduring that dreadful night of terror spent imagining his body weakened by typhoid fever and thinking that Gilbert was dying. She pauses to watch those strong arms stretched out while Gilbert is tying the laces on his highly polished shoes, and Anne sighs when she notices the sleeve of his shirt straining over his bulging bicep. She smiles and Anne's skin grows hot as she imagines running her fingertips over that deliciously hard curve.

When Gilbert stands again he shrugs into a sleek, blue vest which perfectly matches his trousers. Anne remembers the first time she saw him wearing it and her own fingers hastily unfastening those enticing buttons covering his abdomen while his body pressed hers against a birch tree. Now she is longing to unbutton the silky vest once more, so that she might run her hands adoringly over his strong torso beneath it. Then Anne watches, spellbound as Gilbert's fingers begin fastening the shiny silver cufflinks at his wrists. His head is bent to the task and his face is turned so that she can admire his gorgeous profile. Long, dark eyelashes are outlined by the lamp light behind him and his chiselled jaw is begging for her kiss. Curly brown hair is smoothed down and Anne imagines running her hands through those curls until they are in wild disarray. She loves the way his sideburns accentuate his high cheekbones, and Anne's smile grows as her eyes linger on his sensual, delicious lips which are pursed slightly with concentration.

Finally, Gilbert swings his arms through the sleeves of his blue suit jacket, before reaching behind his neck to adjust the collar and then brushing his fingertips along the lapels. He takes a step toward the washstand as he begins knotting a silk tie about his neck and Anne can barely restrain herself. She lets out a tiny moan as she watches Gilbert leaning forward to peer into the little mirror above the washstand, still adjusting his tie.

Exultation blooms inside her body as she watches him, realising that Gilbert is her husband now. Anne smiles in delightful anticipation.

Suddenly Gilbert is looking at his wife's reflection in the little mirror and he grins at her with a flash of white teeth. The warmth Anne feels curls right down to her toes before it settles into a delicious fluttering deep within her belly.

"Is there something wrong with my attire, Anne?" he asks, with his fingers still on his tie.

Anne's skin is tingling and her mouth is watering as she gazes at him. Her thighs are trembling and her grey eyes are sparkling with want.

"Oh no, there's definitely nothing wrong with that outfit," Anne shakes her head, not even aware that she's moving as she is drawn slowly towards him by the promise she can see glittering in the depths of those hazel eyes.

A familiar pulse begins deep within her as she stares boldly at him, aware of Gilbert's eyes roving over her body. She's ready to jump out of her skin with hunger for him.

Anne is still staggered by the feelings which have exploded within her and increased exponentially since they've been married. She had thought herself desperately in love with him during the three long years of their engagement, but now that Gilbert is finally her husband, Anne is constantly craving his touch, always losing herself in his long-lashed hazel eyes and wanting his warm hands on her skin. Her body is constantly ablaze at the way being Gilbert's wife makes her feel and she is overwhelmed by the joy that he's given her since they've been married.

She is smiling at her husband as her eyes roam appreciatively across his back and shoulders. Anne licks her lips as she draws closer to him. She recalls his soft lips and tongue brushing against her skin at dawn this morning and Anne feels desire prickling deliciously through her body as she admires his slim-hipped form.

Gilbert waggles his eyebrows at Anne as she approaches and she feels ready to swoon at her husband's feet. She can smell him now. Sweet and spicy, indefinably Gilbert. The look deep in those sparkling hazel eyes makes her dizzy.

"You've been watching me like a hawk for the past five minutes," Gilbert grins and quirks one eyebrow at her. "And I'm not used to you looking at me like that when I'm putting my clothes _on_."

Anne's mind is racing as she remembers the first time she saw Gilbert in this suit. It was a little more than two years ago at Charlie Sloane's wedding. Anne hadn't been able to take her hands off him on that occasion. As she recalls the many, _many_ times she has imagined Gilbert making love to her in that suit ever since, Anne is quite certain she won't be able to keep her hands away from him tonight either. Now that she knows the bliss of having Gilbert as her husband, it seems that she can't ever touch him enough.

"It's that suit, Gilbert," she says, her voice vibrating with desire. "I don't think you realise what it does to me."

"I thought you liked this suit?" he says, looking down at his clothing for a moment. "You said so at Charlie's wedding. Should I change?"

Anne shakes her head, smiling as she eyes her husband. She is standing close behind him now and staring at Gilbert's face in the mirror. Her hands reach up and she delights in the feel of his broad shoulders before her palms slowly smooth across the fabric covering his back.

"Oh no, don't change it," Anne says, her eyes admiring the way the suit hugs Gilbert's body. "I do like it. Very much."

Her hands are gripping the muscles on Gilbert's shoulders and she steps around him, turning him until she's standing in front of him. Anne's eyes are admiring her husband's chest as her fingers glide along his broad shoulders until her fingertips are tracing a path down the lapel of his suit.

"Do you, wife?" Gilbert asks, raising one eyebrow and grinning at her. She loves the sound of his voice when he calls her that.

Anne nods as her fingers begin playing with the knot of his tie and then her index finger trails downwards until she is grasping his tie firmly in her hand. Remembering how many times she has visualised her husband wearing this suit, Anne reflects to herself that Gilbert is even more handsome now than the first time she saw him in it two years ago. Her lips are tingling with the urge to kiss him as a delicious thrill shivers through her body.

"Oh yes," Anne says throatily. "I do."

She tugs on Gilbert's tie to draw his face closer to hers, and she loves that even that tiny movement immediately wipes the grin off his face. Gilbert's hazel eyes darken and in the next moment his lips are crushed to hers. Anne can feel his hot breath in her mouth as her tongue slides eagerly against his. Gilbert's arms are slipping around Anne's body, and she moans as her hands caress his back and shoulders.

His hands are pulling her hips closer to his body and Anne begins kissing his throat just at that spot she knows drives him wild. When she hears the guttural noise from deep in the back of Gilbert's throat, Anne is gripped with the urge to feel him inside her and instantly her entire body is throbbing with lust.

He pulls his lips away a fraction and Anne shivers at the intensity of his hazel eyes. Anne's heart is pounding wildly and she can barely breathe as he stares at her.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look in that dress?" Gilbert murmurs hoarsely. His eyes are glowing and she shivers as his warm fingers skim lightly across the skin on her shoulders. "It's going to be all I can do not to ravish you all night."

"And I'm sure I've told you before that I _more_ than like that suit," Anne says huskily as her lips kiss a trail along the skin above Gilbert's collar. "Blue is a most becoming colour on you."

The warmth spreading through her body has settled into a slow, ticking pulse between her legs. Anne can't wait to feel Gilbert loving her and she is overwhelmed by a new thought which forms in her mind.

She pushes on Gilbert's shoulders until he steps backwards and the back of his legs hit the bed. Another gentle push and he's sitting on the bed in front of her. Anne's eyes are locked with his as she lifts the folds of her pleated skirt, deliberately placing one knee and then the other next to his thighs until she is sitting on Gilbert's lap, facing him. Her slender arms slide around his neck and she lowers her head until her lips are eagerly covering his.

"Perhaps you won't have to wait to ravish me..." Anne whispers into his mouth as she hitches her hips against him slightly.

Anne loves hearing her husband's soft moan, and she can feel his body hardening beneath her.

"Anne," he mutters hoarsely. "I don't want to be late to meet the Parkers."

She continues kissing Gilbert's lips, ignoring his half-hearted objection as she feels his arms tightening around her.

"We won't be late if you hurry," Anne says against the corner of his mouth.

She kisses a soft trail along his jawline until her teeth are nibbling on his earlobe and she knows she has his attention when she feels him hot and hard against her thigh.

Anne's hands are pushing on Gilbert's shoulders and he leans back with his hands still on her waist until Anne is lying on top of him, grinding herself against his hips.

"We've still got time, haven't we, dearest?" Anne breathes into his ear, certain that she can convince him when she feels Gilbert's body shudder beneath her. "I'm sure the Parkers won't mind if we're a few minutes late…"

Anne's fingers are hastily unfastening the buttons on Gilbert's trousers, just a moment more and she'll have him in her hand. Her breath is coming in short gasps now and the throbbing between her legs is growing in intensity. She can't wait to feel his hardness inside her, and Anne is half-wild with the sensations overwhelming her body. She knows it is only her husband who can assuage the craving she feels, because it is Gilbert who has created this desperate yearning within her.

Anne's thighs are trembling and she is panting with anticipation when she feels Gilbert's warm hand covering hers.

"I'm sorry, darling," he mutters huskily, pulling her hands away. "William Parker is the most respected doctor in Lowbridge, and I'm going to be working closely with him. You know I want to create a good impression -"

The rest of his sentence is cut off by Anne's lips covering his again. Gilbert's long fingers entwine with hers as she kisses him, and Anne knows it won't take too much more to change her husband's mind, but then she remembers that this is an important occasion for them both. As much as she wants him inside her, Anne also wants to take her time to appreciate Gilbert in that suit after so many blissful dreams about it. If she starts making love to him now, she knows she won't want to stop for a long time. A _very_ long time. The blue suit deserves her full attention and Anne doesn't want to rush it. Even though she sees the desire flashing in her husband's hazel eyes, Anne knows they can't be _that_ late to the Parkers'. So, after a brief moment, Anne reluctantly draws her lips away from his, leaning on Gilbert's hands and sighing as she slowly places her feet back on the floor.

When she straightens, Anne lets go of his fingers until she is standing between Gilbert's knees. From that unique vantage point, she pauses to give Gilbert's body a deliciously lengthy perusal. He looks so tempting draped across their bed with his long legs stretched out on either side of her that Anne wants to climb right back on top of him and kiss his full lips until he is begging her for more. This picture is so much better than any of her dreams about him wearing this suit and Anne is committing it to memory as she smiles lasciviously at her husband. Oh yes, Anne decides, she's going to need _much_ more time with this.

Gilbert is propped up on his elbows, his head tilted back to look up at his wife and hazel eyes glittering darkly with arousal. He is still panting a little, his delicious pink lips are parted and there is a flush high on his cheekbones. The soft white bedcovers underneath him provide a perfect backdrop for his tousled dark curls, and contrast beautifully with his blue suit. Anne's breath catches in her throat and she licks her lips as her gaze roams lower. The unfastened buttons of his jacket reveal the deep blue vest beneath and his tie is slightly askew, exposing his white shirt which is stretched tightly over his muscled chest, the fabric straining against the dress studs. Below the vest which has been hitched up slightly, Anne stares at the top button of his trousers which her fingers had managed to unfasten before he halted her. When Anne's sparkling grey eyes wander lower still, she raises her eyebrows and the warm pulse between her legs throbs a little more insistently.

"Yes, Doctor Blythe," she laughs throatily, with her eyes fixed on his trousers. "I can certainly see that you want to make an impression."

"I want to show off my ravishing wife, too," Gilbert chuckles with her, sitting up and pulling her hips closer to him.

"Are you sure we don't have time?" Anne's hands are gripping his broad shoulders as she steps between his knees. She rubs her hips suggestively against him. Maybe she could still convince Gilbert not to go at all...

"Please, Anne," Gilbert groans, even as he wraps his arms around her waist. Anne's fingers are tangled in his dark curls as he buries his face between her breasts and begins kissing the line of rosebuds on her bodice. "You know I'd like to continue this, but -"

"Yes, I know," Anne says as she finally steps away from him. "It's important."

"Anne -" Gilbert begins.

"Oh, I understand," Anne interrupts, holding her hand up. "This is my first official outing as Mrs Doctor Blythe, you know. I suppose I can control myself looking at you in that suit all night. And it _has_ taken me a very long time to style my hair -"

"Well, your hair _does_ look rather beautiful tonight, darling," Gilbert says, reaching up to touch the soft curls at her nape, but Anne gently pushes his hand away with a laugh.

"No touching, Doctor Blythe," she smiles. "I want to make a good impression for meeting the Parkers, and it won't do to have my hair awry."

Anne's grey eyes are dancing with mischief as a delicious thought occurs to her about the buggy ride over to Lowbridge. She grins broadly as she bends to gather her long satin gloves from the bed. As she wraps her shawl around her slender shoulders, Anne reflects that she is going to enjoy the drive with her husband immensely.

* * *

 _ **Well, if you've read The Honeymoon, dear reader, then you'll know exactly what happens next. If you haven't read it, I'm not willing to spoil the surprise for you now, so you'll just have to wait for the next chapter...but if you'd like some more information about exactly how Gilbert is feeling right about now, then please read chapter seven of The Honeymoon. ;)**_

 ** _I'd love to know your thoughts about Anne's POV in this chapter. What do you think about the second outing of that suit so far, hmmmm?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thanks again for all your lovely reviews and support, dear readers! I'm also thrilled that this story has inspired some of you to ask me to write about the lead up to Anne and Gilbert's wedding day. Thanks so much for your enthusiastic suggestions ~ I love to receive them! And please know I'm giving it some serious thought, but in the meantime, I recommend you read katherine-with-a-k's glorious story, Untie the Knot, if you haven't already (and I know lots of you have!). In my humble opinion, that story is the last word on Anne and Gilbert's wedding. **_

_**As always, these characters all belong to LMM, and I love her for them.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five:**

The winding road to Lowbridge is dazzling that evening. Anne loves nothing better than a drive through such a bewitching landscape with Gilbert, but tonight she has barely given any of the natural beauty around her a second glance. Tonight Anne's attention is completely occupied with admiring her husband and she can barely take her eyes off him even for a moment.

As the moon rises above the Lowbridge Road, which is crossed by tree shadows with here and there the ferny rim of an inviting grove, Anne's eyes are lingering on her husband's handsome profile as she anticipates an evening spent looking at him in that delectable blue suit. Ever since she saw him donning the suit earlier this evening, Anne's body has been thrilling with desire.

Finally seeing Gilbert wearing the blue suit again after so many delicious hours spent remembering the first time she saw him in it has set Anne's skin aflame and her heart fluttering wildly within her breast. Since she must go with Gilbert to meet Doctor and Mrs Parker at Lowbridge tonight, instead of remaining locked in their house of dreams with him as she wants to, Anne has decided to spend the extra time admiring her husband's figure in the same dark blue suit she has dreamed of for more than two years now. So, as they are driving along the winding road to Lowbridge, Anne is taking advantage of the opportunity to ogle Gilbert. His arm is wrapped tightly about her, but Anne wants to get even closer and she can't resist the urge to touch him. Or his suit.

Anne's desire for her husband is escalating by the minute, and she wants to make sure he knows just exactly how much the blue suit is increasing her hunger for him. Her breath hitches in her throat and Anne's skin grows even hotter as she remembers the first time she saw Gilbert wearing the suit at Charlie's wedding, and her body's visceral response to it on that occasion. Anne leans her face closer to whisper in Gilbert's ear as her gloved fingers trail lightly along the side of his neck. She smiles and hums a little as she inhales. He smells good.

"Shall I tell you about the first time I saw you in this suit?" Anne's voice is a breathless whisper as her lips brush against his earlobe.

"I thought you said no touching, wife," Gilbert says, turning his head to her. His smile and the warmth of his voice send a delicious shiver down Anne's spine.

"I only said _you_ weren't to touch, darling," Anne smiles. "I didn't say _I_ wouldn't touch _you_ …"

She loves hearing Gilbert's sharp intake of breath as her lips and tongue begin exploring the corner of his jaw.

"I see," he mutters hoarsely.

Anne's hand slides beneath his coat, her fingers are desperate to touch his suit. She smiles into Gilbert's eyes as her hand begins running along his thigh.

"Do you remember when you wore this suit to Charlie's wedding?' Anne murmurs as her fingertips trail upwards over his flat belly and hard chest.

Gilbert nods, his hazel eyes glancing down at her roaming hands.

Anne is determined to see more of his suit, and she unfastens the top buttons of Gilbert's coat before her index finger traces a path down the lapel of his jacket. Her hands are pushing his topcoat aside so that what lies beneath is revealed to her heated gaze.

"When you came to collect me from Green Gables that day and I saw you in this suit I wanted to strip it straight off you," she mutters huskily. "You looked so handsome…"

Anne's lips are pressed against the delectable skin on the side of Gilbert's neck and she begins to suck it slowly into her mouth. She feels his arm tightening around her shoulders when her tongue flicks out to taste his skin. A tiny moan escapes his lips, sending a thrill over Anne's body as he mutters her name hoarsely.

"Do you know that night was the first time you called me Anne-girl?" she whispers into his skin, with her teeth nipping at his jaw. Anne is remembering her body fairly sizzling in delight at the sound of Gilbert's voice and the heat in his glowing hazel eyes that evening.

Gilbert shakes his head slightly.

"You'd been telling me about Diana's Aunt Josephine on the way, remember?" he says, shivering when her lips begin to travel along his chin.

"Yes," Anne says, with her mouth brushing across his lightly. "I was watching you from across the room, and seeing you in this suit was already making me feel very short of breath…"

"Was it?" Gilbert says distractedly, straining to keep one eye on the road as Anne's mouth kisses a trail across his cheek.

"Mmmm," Anne hums, loving the feel of his freshly shaved skin against her lips. "I remember feeling quite flushed. Then I saw you laughing at something with Fred and I thought I was going to faint at how handsome you looked."

"I see," he mutters.

Anne's hand begins sliding down his suit jacket.

"Mrs Harmon Andrews was so worried she asked if I was feeling quite well," Anne says, her fingers now gripping his thigh as she remembers how overwhelmed with desire she had felt that evening.

"Did she?" Gilbert's voice is pitched so low it sends a shiver down Anne's spine.

"Yes," Anne nods, her lips brushing along his cheek and her nose nuzzling into his soft sideburn. "When I walked over to join you and Fred, I was quite desperate to get you alone."

"I seem to recall you asked me to get some air with you," Gilbert replies hoarsely as Anne's fingers begin rubbing tiny circles over the fabric covering his thigh. "I noticed you had the most delicious colour on your cheeks and your eyes were so gorgeous I don't think I even said good bye to Fred in my haste to accompany you outside."

It seems he remembers that day very well. Anne smiles. She remembers it vividly. Every glorious moment.

Anne recalls the blazing look in Gilbert's eyes when he had turned to her suddenly and their eyes met across the room. The passion glittering in his beautiful eyes had sent Anne into a frenzy of desire that evening. It's no different as he gazes at her now.

"You were the most handsome man there, you know," Anne says in a low tone, shivering at the memory. "I was almost frantic with wanting you."

Gilbert's breathing is coming in short gasps now as her lips cover his. Anne wants to unfasten the buttons of his collar, loosen his tie, then unfasten every single one of those enticing silver shirt studs before running her lips down his neck and then lower…

"Do you remember what we did next?" Anne whispers against his lips, although she knows he does remember. She can feel Gilbert's body responding to her now.

Anne can distinctly recall the scorching look in Gilbert's eyes as she yanked him behind the Sloane's barn that evening. And then later, when they were walking home on the Birch Path, feeling him pressed hard against her, that searing look of lust flashing in his hazel eyes…

"Of course I remember," Gilbert breathes, interrupting her thoughts. His eyes are glittering in the moonlight again.

By now, Anne's hand is ghosting lightly over his growing arousal and she loves hearing Gilbert's low groan as his fingers curl around her wrist.

"Please, Anne…" he chokes out, his voice is almost a whimper as his other hand grips the reins tightly.

Anne wonders how far she'll get. Her mind is racing and a wicked smile curves her lips as at least a dozen ideas pop into her head.

"But, do you know what I _really_ wanted to do with you that day, Doctor Blythe?" Anne can smell his skin as she drags her lips along his cheek and jaw. "What I wanted you to do to me then?"

She knows he does when she feels him grow harder as her hand rubs against him more firmly. Gilbert gasps and then holds his breath; his hazel eyes are lowered as he watches her hand intently now.

"Would you like a hint, dearest?" Anne asks, one gloved hand cupping his cheek as she whispers into his ear. Only a moment more and she feels sure that he will acquiesce. "It was exactly what I want to do to you now."

Gilbert groans again and the tone in his voice makes Anne shiver. For one delicious moment Anne thinks that he is going to stop the buggy and give her his full attention.

"Please, darling," Gilbert's voice is a rasping whisper as he draws Anne's fingers away from his lap, and his blazing eyes are staring into hers intently. "We're nearly at Lowbridge now and I can't arrive at the Parkers looking like this."

Anne looks down admiringly at the bulge in his lap before she drops a chaste kiss on Gilbert's cheek.

"No, I suppose not," she sighs in frustration with her forehead pressed to his cheek. Her hand is still caressing the strong planes of his chest. "I guess we'll have to do something about that a little later then."

"Oh, yes," Gilbert says, squeezing her shoulders again. "I definitely intend to do something about it later."

Anne raises her head with an impish smile on her face.

"Promise?"

She hears Gilbert's sharp intake of breath as their eyes meet for a moment. His face is so beautiful in the moonlight that Anne can't resist reaching up to caress his jaw.

"You have my word, Anne-girl," he replies, the huskiness of his voice making her sigh once more.

Gilbert raises his hand and the tip of one finger brushes her flushed cheek and then along her lower lip. His bright hazel eyes are shimmering in the moonlight.

"Tsk tsk, Doctor Blythe," Anne smiles as she grasps his fingers in her hand. "Remember, I said no touching."

"I remember," he rasps, with his eyes never leaving hers. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to be able to oblige you, wife."

With that, Gilbert bends his head and his lips are pressed against the sensitive hollow beneath her ear. Anne moans when she feels his tongue on her skin.

"Especially not when you're looking at me like that," he whispers with his soft lips caressing her earlobe. "And wearing that dress. Your skin looks so creamy tonight, sweetheart. It's going to be torture…"

Anne shudders and she cups the back of his neck as she tilts her head back.

"Oh, Gilbert," she breathes. "I love you."

About half an hour later, Anne and Gilbert are seated at the Parkers' dining table while their hosts both hustle off into the kitchen to bring the food in. Anne's skin is still tingling from her husband's warm kisses on the buggy ride to Lowbridge and she is glowing with pride at being introduced as Gilbert's wife.

Aware of Gilbert's glittering hazel eyes watching her, Anne unfastens the tiny buttons at her elbow on first one glove and then the other. She then proceeds to remove them, and Gilbert's eyes are following her fingers intently as she slowly slides the fabric down her slender arms. Finally, Anne folds the gloves carefully in her lap before she turns her head to smile at her husband.

The look she sees deep within Gilbert's eyes takes Anne's breath away and suddenly she isn't so sure if she can last the entire evening sitting next to him. Anne holds her breath and watches as Gilbert slowly and deliberately runs the tip of his index finger lightly along the length of her arm from her frilly capped sleeve all the way down to her finely boned wrist. Anne sighs softly and shivers. It's only her arm that he's touching with a feather-light stroke, but Gilbert's caress is sending Anne's body into a feverish turmoil.

Anne smiles and closes her eyes for a moment as she enjoys the sensation.

Gilbert smiles wolfishly and Anne reminds herself that she must wait until dinner is over to touch him as she so desperately wants to. When she raises her eyes to look into Gilbert's her breath catches in her throat once more.

"Later," Gilbert whispers, hazel eyes blazing as he stares intently at her.

"Later," Anne breathes, wondering how she will last the night sitting next to her husband without touching him. All over.

Anne smiles again as her eyes devour him. Perhaps she won't.

* * *

 ** _Thanks again for reading, and sorry to leave you (and Anne) hanging like that, dear readers! Hmmmm, did someone say something about ferns? I wonder if they'll feature in the next chapter..? Will I or won't I ~ what do you think?_**

 ** _Love and smiles to you all._**

 ** _J x_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ _ **These characters are Maud's and I think you all know I love her.**_

 _ **Once again, my apologies for leaving you and Anne at such a breathless point last chapter, dear readers. Let's see how our girl's faring now...**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six:**

Throughout the meal, Anne is aware of Gilbert sitting calmly next to her, and she watches him, smiling proudly as he exchanges light-hearted repartee with Doctor and Mrs Parker. Her husband's expressive hands capture her attention as she imagines them sliding all over her naked body. Later. He'd promised her later. She draws an unsteady breath.

Anne can scarcely take her eyes off her husband all evening, although Gilbert seems to be quite relaxed as he chats amiably with the Parkers. All through supper, Anne's pulse is racing at the proximity of him in that blue suit and she is almost wild with the need to touch him. Gilbert is sitting so close to her that she can smell him, the sweet and spicy scent of his skin setting her senses aflame. She burns to loosen his tie and press kisses along his neck as she unfastens the silver dress studs on his shirt. Anne is craving the feel of those warm hands on her body and she is yearning to grab his shirt in her fist and pull him to her so that she can kiss him until she hears that seductive humming noise from deep in the back of his throat.

As the meal progresses, Anne turns her head frequently to proudly admire her husband in that beautiful suit which is glowing in the soft lamplight. She is unable to resist brushing her fingertips along Gilbert's sleeve in the guise of handing him a dish or to catch his attention during the course of the conversation.

During dessert, Anne becomes distracted by glancing sideways at Gilbert's strong profile and she yearns to touch the corner of his jaw with her lips as she watches him speak. She longs to press a trail of kisses along the line of his jaw and then trace his Adam's apple with the tip of her tongue in just the way she knows drives him crazy. She wants to leap from her seat and straddle her husband's lap, unfasten his trousers and feel him ramming into her until she is moaning in pleasure. But instead, Anne sits demurely beside Gilbert, who is chatting and laughing cordially with the Parkers. A delightful tingle rushes down her spine each time Anne hears Gilbert's rich laughter or feels his fingertips brushing against her hand. Even his lightest touch is sending her into a frenzy of desire.

As the evening continues, Anne begins to think that perhaps Gilbert has forgotten his promise to her, although her entire body is vibrating crazily from his nearness. Gilbert and Doctor Parker have been discussing an outbreak of Russian influenza for much of the evening while Anne finds herself discussing stitching techniques with Jen Parker. It's just as well, Anne reflects to herself. She doubts she could keep up much of a conversation since she's so flustered by seeing her husband wearing that suit.

When they're sipping tea and Jen is serving the stewed fruit, Gilbert turns his eyes to glance at Anne for an instant and suddenly the air seems like it is crackling with electricity. Anne's heart leaps into her throat and those fascinating hazel eyes steal the very breath from her lungs as they flicker down to her mouth and then back up to her eyes again. The look only lasts a split second before Gilbert casually turns back to resume his conversation with Doctor Parker, but that one brief glance is enough to set Anne's heart racing and a scorching heat coursing through her veins until that warm rush settles into a slow, throbbing pulse between her legs. Anne squirms in her seat and bites her lip as she stares at her plate, wondering how she is going to last even one more minute without ravishing her husband right there on the table.

Nevertheless, Doctor and Mrs Parker are lively company and the conversation jumps across many topics so that Anne manages to enjoy the evening, but her attention never strays away from her husband for long. Gilbert and Doctor Parker are discussing an article in _The New England Journal of Medicine_ when the clock on the mantel chimes nine o'clock. Anne decides that she is unable to endure the torment any longer. So, she resolves to take matters into her own hands. A tiny smile curves her lips as her grey eyes sparkle with mischief. Yes, that's _exactly_ what she intends to do.

Anne appears to be absorbed in asking Jen Parker about her pudding recipe and her face is angled away from Gilbert slightly. As she talks to Mrs Parker, Anne slowly moves her hand from where it is resting on her lap until her fingers find the muscles of Gilbert's left thigh, hidden from the Parkers' view by the tablecloth. Anne's eyes remain fixed on her hostess, but she feels Gilbert start slightly when her fingers begin sliding upwards and she smooths the fabric of his trouser leg beneath her palm. Gilbert stops mid-sentence when she squeezes the top of his warm thigh.

"Everything all right, Blythe?" Doctor Parker booms, with his eyes twinkling merrily.

Gilbert reaches for the glass of water in front of him and he coughs loudly when Anne squeezes his leg again.

"Yes, thank you," Gilbert gasps before he downs the contents of his glass in one gulp. Anne smiles as she continues to slowly stroke his thigh beneath the tablecloth. "I just didn't realise that was the time. I think Anne and I ought to be going now, Parker. We don't want to outstay our welcome on the first visit."

Doctor Parker throws his head back and laughs uproariously.

"No fear of that," he grins with his eyes still twinkling as his glance bounces between Anne and Gilbert. "We've had a marvellous time with you both. But I understand why you'd be anxious to get home. That Lowbridge Road can be quite treacherous at night, can't it?"

Parker's eyebrows are raised slightly and he winks at Anne.

"Thank you both for your kind hospitality," Anne says, with her most charming smile as she stands to leave. "It's been such a delightful evening. We'd love to have you at Four Winds soon."

While Anne waits at the front door, chatting lightly with Doctor and Mrs Parker, Gilbert fetches the buggy. Out of the corner of her eye, Anne notices Gilbert as he dashes at speed towards the horse and buggy, and a smile of anticipation curves her lips.

A few minutes later, Doctor and Mrs Parker smilingly wave farewell to Anne and Gilbert from their front doorstep, both looking as if something is amusing them hugely.

Soon Anne and Gilbert are hurtling along the Lowbridge Road towards Four Winds and Anne is almost frantic with want as she presses her body as close to her husband as she can. Once the buggy is past the outskirts of town, Anne immediately begins to place soft kisses on Gilbert's jaw.

"I thought I was going to expire with wanting you tonight," she murmurs, with one hand skimming along his broad chest. "You looked so divine in your suit, dearest, it was all I could do to keep my hands off you."

"You were driving me crazy," Gilbert says huskily. "I've wanted to kiss you all evening, you know. It was torture."

He draws her body tighter to him and Anne's lips finally find his mouth. She feels a thrill shiver throughout her body when she hears that delicious humming from the back of Gilbert's throat as his tongue touches hers.

"I wanted you to do so much more than kiss me," she breathes.

She feels her husband pulling on the reins and a small groan escapes his lips.

"That's it," Gilbert declares, steering the buggy to a halt next to a ferny grove by the side of the road.

Anne watches as he tosses his hat on the seat beside him before leaping from the buggy and running in front of the horse to her side of the vehicle.

"Gilbert, what are you doing?" Anne laughs.

"I'm finally doing something about it," he grins up at her. "I'm not waiting for you any longer, Mrs Blythe."

Gilbert reaches his hands around her waist and Anne laughs again when he lifts her bodily out of the seat.

"Is it later now?" Anne smiles delightedly, pressing herself against his warm body when her feet hit the ground.

"Yes, it's later, wife," Gilbert chuckles as he grasps her slender hand in his and hauls her towards the ferns. "It's utterly impossible for me to keep my hands off you for one moment longer."

The fern-scented grove reminds Anne so strongly of the Birch Path in Avonlea that she is instantly returned to that thrilling moment when she had felt Gilbert pressed hot and hard against her on the way back to Green Gables after Charlie's wedding. That occasion was the first time she'd ever felt Gilbert's arousal and consequently has been the source of so many fantasies for her ever since. Anne can barely contain her excitement now.

"It smells exactly like the Birch Path here," Anne observes breathlessly as she is dragged along behind him. "Do you remember that night when you were walking me home from Charlie's wedding?"

"Yes," Gilbert says as he halts abruptly and turns her to face him. An instant later, his mouth plummets to capture hers in a passionate kiss. He grasps her hips tightly as he takes a step forward, pressing Anne's body against the tree behind her and she can feel his arousal pushing into her belly. His fingers begin hastily unfastening the buttons of Anne's coat. "I wanted you so much that night."

"I know," Anne says, closing her eyes as warm lips brush along the side of her throat. Gilbert's lips are barely touching her, but they're still raising goosebumps on her flesh as she shudders in pleasure. "That was one of the most electrifying moments of my life. When I felt you pressed against me that night, I – oh!"

Somehow, Gilbert has unfastened her coat and dress with remarkable speed and Anne gasps out the last word when she feels her bodice loosen as his tongue is suddenly caressing her breast through the gauzy fabric of her chemise. Anne moans softly as she tangles her fingers into the dark curls on the back of his head, pressing his face closer to her. His thigh is pushing between her legs, and Anne shivers when she feels Gilbert's panting breath on her skin as his hands slip down to cup her breasts, kissing her through her chemise all the while.

"Yes," Anne murmurs eagerly. She delights in feeling Gilbert's lips kissing her hungrily, and she moans softly as she thrusts her chest upwards. Her fingers begin unfastening his coat.

"You were driving me crazy at that wedding," Gilbert mutters, his nose grazing along her skin as he moves his mouth to her other breast. Her skin is ablaze and Anne is unable to stop wriggling her body against him. "Your dress was making your eyes sparkle and every time you looked at me I was completely desperate for you. Just like tonight."

"It's this suit, dearest," Anne gasps. By now, she has unfastened all the buttons on his overcoat and her hands are sliding underneath, eager to touch his suit. Anne begins running her palms over the fabric on his back and then she digs her fingers into his waist, pressing his body even more tightly against hers. "Do you know, I used to dream of you taking me on the Birch Path wearing this suit?"

"Oh, Anne," Gilbert groans, as his lips kiss a molten path upwards along her throat. "Wife…"

"Please, Gilbert," her voice is desperate with need.

Anne's legs are trembling as she begins pulling her skirts out of the way, frantic for him to love her now. Kissing her lips feverishly, Gilbert has one hand pressed to her waist and his other hand reaches beneath her skirt, hastily yanking her lacy undergarments down her slender legs. Anne steps out of them before he tosses her pantalets onto the fern beside the tree.

"Do you know how many times I wanted to take you like this on the Birch Path?" Gilbert says through clenched teeth as he grasps the back of her thighs and lifts Anne up against the tree.

Her legs wrap around his waist as Gilbert fumbles to pull his clothing away, with his hips rocking against hers. They are both snatching ragged breaths in between their frantic kisses.

"I used to touch myself thinking of you doing just that," Anne whispers as she nibbles on his earlobe and her heels dig into the back of his thighs.

She loves feeling his hard body pinning her to the birch and Anne can't stop the tiny moans escaping her lips as she writhes in pleasure. Her fingers have loosened his tie and Gilbert's jaw is cupped between her fingers as she leans forward to kiss him again, but he pulls away from her slightly. His hazel eyes are blazing in the moonlight as he stares at her.

"What did you say?" Gilbert's voice is a low rasp.

"I can't tell you how many times I've touched myself thinking of you in this suit," Anne tells him, her grey eyes never leaving his.

Her skin is hot and flushed with want. She needs him inside her so desperately Anne's body feels ready to explode and she rocks her hips into him. But Gilbert remains frozen as he gazes at her for another moment, his eyes searching her face, and his panting breath caressing her cheek.

"At Green Gables?" he asks faintly. His eyes look a little glazed.

"Yes," Anne nods. By now she is so eager to feel him inside her that her voice is a breathless whisper as she hitches her hips against him again. "And in my tower room at Summerside. Please help me, Gilbert."

Gilbert groans again and in the next moment he grasps her hips harder as he pushes into her. Anne cries out and then draws in a ragged breath as she feels his length buried deep inside her at last. She loves seeing the lust glittering in Gilbert's eyes.

"How can you tell me that now," Gilbert gasps as his hips start driving into her frantically. "I was so wild for you that night I could barely control myself. If I had known that then, I -"

Gilbert lowers his head to crush his lips against hers and his tongue is slipping along her lower lip, demanding entry. Anne opens her mouth for him and Gilbert shifts the angle of his head, as her hands fly up to grip his broad shoulders. Then Gilbert growls into her mouth, the sound making Anne's head spin so wildly she thinks she might actually faint with her desire for him.

"I don't think I'll ever forget your eyes when you were pressed against me that night," Anne murmurs when their lips finally part.

"I wanted you so desperately," he pants into her ear, sliding his hand along her thigh until his fingers are hitching Anne's knee a little higher. "I thought I was going to -"

With a groan, Gilbert kisses her again and Anne gasps when he sinks into her even deeper. Her fingers are unbuttoning his collar and she bends her head, letting her tongue drag along his jaw, then lower as she tastes the delicious skin at his neck.

"Mmm, Gilbert darling," she whispers. "More, please… I used to dream about you loving me against a tree just like this…and wearing this suit…"

Anne's body is ablaze with her desire as Gilbert groans again when her lips find his Adam's apple. She knows he loves her kissing him there and she opens her mouth, sucking gently as her fingers seek out more of his skin. When Gilbert breathes her name in the deliciously low tone that makes her shiver, she smiles and flicks her tongue out to taste his skin. Anne's fingers dip under his shirt, brushing along his collarbone before seeking the hard muscles of his chest and she moans softly when she hears a muffled whimper escape Gilbert's lips. She loves the shivery feeling that sings along her fingers and right down her spine when she touches him this way.

"I love you," Gilbert's voice is a low rumble against the skin at her throat.

Then his lips are on her breast again and Anne can tell by the noises coming from him that he is close. Anne loves it when Gilbert loses control like this and she clenches around him in response. Gilbert's low moan as he buries his face in the curve of her shoulder sends another jolt of pure desire through her body and Anne throws her head back, closing her eyes in pleasure as she feels him thrusting more urgently now, muttering her name over and over.

"Oh, yes, Gilbert," she whispers when he finds that sweet spot within her. Anne's arms are wrapped around his neck now and she clings to him as she delights in feeling him loving her hard in this suit. "Please, darling, you don't know how long I've wanted this…"

"Anne," his voice is like gravel. Gilbert's strong hands are gripping her hips even harder as he drives into her. "Oh, sweetheart -"

The desperate tone in Gilbert's voice sends Anne over the edge and she moans loudly, her hips grinding against his as the pleasure explodes within her. Her entire body is shuddering with her release as it crashes over her in wave after wave.

Anne cries out his name and a moment later she feels the vibration of Gilbert's long, guttural moan into her neck. His body goes rigid and she shudders again, clasping him tighter when she feels his love pouring into her.

As she feels his convulsions subside, Anne sighs. Gilbert is placing open mouthed kisses into the curve between her shoulder and her neck, murmuring endearments into her skin.

"Oh, Anne, my sweet, darling wife," he whispers thickly. "I love you so much..."

Anne loves feeling his hot, panting breath on her damp skin as she tries to catch her own breath with her arms still wrapped around his neck. After a moment or two, Anne grasps Gilbert's face between her hands and draws his lips towards hers before she places a lingering kiss on his mouth.

"Oh, darling," she breathes when their lips part. "That was so…"

Anne's voice trails off as words seem to have failed her for once. Her mind is still blank after that remarkable experience and she feels more than a little befuddled as she stares into his beautiful eyes.

"Astounding?" Gilbert supplies with a grin. Anne feels a delicious thrill at the love sparkling in his eyes as he gazes at her. "I think that might be the word you're looking for."

"Yes," Anne nods, still staring into his bright hazel eyes. "Oh, Gilbert -"

Her words are cut off by Gilbert's mouth as he covers her lips with his once more and Anne shivers when she feels his warm breath in her mouth. Gilbert's hands are still gripping her hips and he presses his forehead to hers as he slowly slips out of her with a low moan.

"I don't know if I can stand up after that," Anne smiles as her feet slowly drift back to the ground. "Much less make it back to the buggy."

Her knees do feel a little wobbly. Anne's arms are still wrapped around Gilbert's neck and she loves the way his eyes are glittering in the moonlight.

"Well, if you'll just give me a moment, wife," Gilbert chuckles as he steps away from her slightly. He bends his head and begins fastening his trousers. "I'll help you with that."

Anne sighs as she leans against the birch tree for support and her eyes are drinking in the sight of her husband's dishevelled appearance. His overcoat has been pushed halfway off his shoulders so the lapels of his blue suit are exposed to Anne's heated gaze. His tie is hanging loosely around his neck, his shirt is unfastened at the collar, and his hair is in wild disarray from her fingers. Best of all, Gilbert has that delightfully heavy-lidded look about his eyes which she has grown to love so much in these past three weeks. His full lips are curved in the most delicious, sated smile she's ever seen as he adjusts his clothing.

"Mmm, Gilbert," she breathes, almost to herself. The reality of him wearing that suit is so much better than any dream.

When he raises his eyes and grins at her, winking as he bends to retrieve her pantalets from the ferns, Anne thinks she might melt into the tree. Then, he holds his hand out for her and Anne's knees begin to tremble once more.

* * *

 _ **Well, you dear, lovely readers, what did you think? I truly hope you liked it, especially those of you who have been waiting so patiently since I was posting The Honeymoon way back at the beginning of the year! Please leave me your comments in that review box below, won't you?**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading, I can't tell you what it means to me to know you're out there.**_ _ **If I told you I had one more chapter written for this story, would you care to read it?**_

 _ **Love from J x**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: My thanks go to Maud as always. And to YOU, dear readers. :)_**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:**

A little later that night, Anne has just donned a delicate, lacy nightgown and she is preparing for bed in the little house of dreams while Gilbert is still seeing to the horse and putting away the buggy.

Anne is sitting before her dressing table and staring at a spot just in front of the washstand beside her, brushing out her long red hair with a dreamy smile on her face. She is recalling how handsome Gilbert had looked standing in that very spot wearing her favourite blue suit with his long fingers fastening his tie around his neck earlier that evening. A shiver runs through her body as she remembers her own fingers hastily unfastening that silky tie as his hard body was pressing her spine into a birch tree at the side of the Lowbridge Road not an hour ago.

She turns and places her hairbrush on the dressing table before standing and making her way to the bed. Anne turns down the covers on Gilbert's side invitingly, smoothing them neatly with her palm before she climbs onto her side of the bed. She leans back on the soft pillows and begins braiding her hair, still with that dreamy look on her face and her grey eyes sparkling. Even now, she can smell him on her skin and taste him on her tongue.

A sigh slips from her lips as Anne recalls that heady moment when Gilbert grasped her hand and dragged her into the ferns on the way back to the house of dreams. Anne had very nearly swooned at her husband's feet when she saw the look in his hazel eyes. And then when his body was pinning hers against the birch tree -

Anne hears Gilbert rushing up the stairs, taking them three at a time, and she glances up with a smile. Her heart flutters in her breast when she sees Gilbert's tall form framed in the doorway as his twinkling hazel eyes find hers and he smiles warmly. Anne grins back at him, her fingers continuing their braiding as her eyes wander unhurriedly over his delicious appearance.

Gilbert's brown curls are tousled atop his head, hinting at the speed with which he had removed his hat downstairs. Hazel eyes are glinting at Anne and one hand is grasping the door handle as he stares at his wife. His tie is still slightly askew, having been fastened somewhat haphazardly on the way home after their unplanned stop in the ferns. Anne's smile grows as she gazes adoringly at his broad shoulders, taking in the way his suit hugs them just so. Her eyes drift along the lines of his lapel before lingering on the enticing buttons of his jacket. She can see the vest beneath it begging for her caress.

"That was a fun evening, wasn't it, Anne-girl?" Gilbert grins, his teeth flashing at her and his eyebrows wiggling drolly.

"Mmm," Anne hums and nods, still admiring his body as he steps into the room.

Gilbert places his right foot on the low curved iron bar at the foot of the bed and bends at the waist, before he begins unfastening the laces on his shoe. Anne loves watching the fabric of his suit stretched tight over his broad shoulders. Another tiny sigh slips from her as her grey eyes follow his movements.

"I think I'm going to enjoy working with Parker," Gilbert continues, his head still bent to his task. "He seems like a jolly sort of fellow, don't you agree? Very knowledgeable about treating influenza."

Anne makes another non-committal noise as she watches Gilbert slipping his shoe off then placing his other foot on the footrest at the base of the bed. Before bending to untie his other shoe, he grasps the round brass finial on the tailboard and takes a moment to peer at his wife more carefully.

"You seem very quiet, Anne," he observes with his eyebrows raised. "Any particular reason for that?"

"Oh, I don't know," she murmurs absently, her fingers still working on her long braid. "Maybe it's the sight of my handsome husband that has me tongue-tied…"

Gilbert's mouth curves up in a lecherous smile.

"Well, if we're talking about attractive spouses -" he begins, hazel eyes twinkling and taking a step towards her.

"Stop right there," Anne interrupts, holding one hand up, palm towards him. "I want to take a good long look at you in that suit. Don't move."

Anne smiles eagerly and licks her lips as her eyes roam all over Gilbert's suit. She flicks her braid over her shoulder then she nods slowly in satisfaction as she leans forward a little.

"Oh, yes," she says. "This is just like in my dreams. Even better, I think."

"Oh, really, wife?" Gilbert's grin starts a warm curl of emotion blooming in Anne's breast.

"Mmm," Anne smiles, her skin is prickling with heat. "I didn't think those dreams could be improved, but after tonight and that birch tree…"

Her voice trails off and Gilbert's grin grows a little wider. Their eyes are locked together.

"Is that so?" he says.

The curling sensation in Anne's chest has moved lower and now it has become a warm fluttering deep within her belly.

"Bend down and take your other shoe off, husband," she commands suddenly.

Gilbert quirks one eyebrow at her, but obeys her without a word. As he unfastens the laces, Anne's skin suddenly grows hot and her mind is flooded with images as she remembers the many, _many_ times she's dreamed of Gilbert in her bedroom wearing this suit.

"Yes," she breathes, almost squirming on the bed as she watches him. "Oh, yes."

When Gilbert places his left shoe beside its partner by the bed, she smiles.

"Now your socks," Anne murmurs, her voice husky.

His glittering hazel eyes never leave hers as he pulls his socks off hastily. Gilbert straightens and places his hands on his hips.

"Does this meet with your approval, wife?" he grins as he takes another step to stand at the side of the bed.

"Mmmm," Anne nods, as a reckless smile curves her lips.

Anne devours her husband with her eyes. Gilbert Blythe standing in front of her wearing that blue suit is the most delicious sight she has ever seen. She gestures in a circle with her index finger.

"Turn around," she says. "Slowly, please."

Anne's skin grows warmer still as her eyes slowly and deliberately touch Gilbert all over as he spins in front of her. That mouth-watering suit is making her breath catch in her throat and Anne's pulse is racing. Her skin is tingling for his touch and her lips are burning to caress his as her eyes finally settle on Gilbert's large, bare feet. Anne licks her lips as Gilbert wriggles his toes beneath her intense scrutiny, then her eyes wander slowly upwards until they're locked with his once more.

"This is so much better than my dreams," she murmurs with a smile. "Stay right there so I can drink you in, dearest."

"Maybe you should tell me more about your dreams, wife." His smile sends another jolt of desire shooting through her body and right down to her toes.

Anne's eyes glitter greenly and she draws in a slow, ragged breath as she remembers how many times she has dreamed of Gilbert wearing this suit. Her skin is hot and tingling for his touch.

"That evening, after Charlie's wedding," Anne begins in a low voice. "After seeing you – after _feeling_ you pressed against me…"

Her voice trails off as she continues to stare at his long, supple body. Her eyes admire his broad shoulders and then they're roaming along the hard planes of his chest. She notices that Gilbert seems to be breathing a little harder now.

"Tell me," he repeats. His hazel eyes are growing dark.

"After you left me at Green Gables," she continues. "I was lying awake in bed, remembering how beautiful you'd looked in this suit. I was so flustered I knew I couldn't possibly go to sleep, and I couldn't stop myself from imagining you touching me more."

Anne thinks she hears a whimper escape Gilbert's lips. He is still frozen to the spot, standing on the braided rug beside the bed as his eyelids flutter a little.

"First, I imagined you placing your hands at my waist," Anne places her own hands on her waist, aware of Gilbert's eyes following intently. "Like this."

Gilbert swallows hard and nods his head. She can hear his breath growing louder.

"Then I began to wonder what it would feel like to have your hands on my bare skin," Anne continues. She leans forward, wriggling her hips as she draws her sheer nightgown up and over her body, then she slowly pulls it over her head, before dropping it next to the bed. "So, I removed my nightgown, and I moved my hands over my skin like this."

Anne closes her eyes, smiling and humming as her fingertips swirl lightly over her belly, just as she did that night. When she opens her eyes, Gilbert's gaze is fixed on the rosy tips of her breasts. Still watching his eyes, Anne slides her fingertips up and along the side of her breasts. Gilbert gulps again.

"I was imagining you lying on the bed next to me wearing that suit," she tells him, her sparkling green-tinged eyes never leaving his. "And touching me with your beautiful hands."

As Anne lies back on the pillows again she notices that Gilbert's cheeks are flushed and his eyes are glittering with want. His tongue flickers over his bottom lip, causing a delicious tingle to shiver across her skin, but he still doesn't move from where he is standing.

"I wanted you so desperately I couldn't stop touching myself," Anne's fingers are drifting lower down her body and Gilbert's heated gaze is following them. His mouth is agape slightly and his breath is becoming more laboured now.

Anne hums as her fingers slide back up and over her ribs, closing her eyes as she remembers.

"Feeling your body pressed against mine that night was the most sensual experience I'd ever had," she continues in a breathy whisper as she writhes on the bed. "I was overcome when I started thinking of that moment when you touched my breasts like this…do you remember?"

Anne's hands are cupping her breasts now and she opens her eyes when she hears a tiny gurgling noise from the back of Gilbert's throat as he nods slowly. Absently, she thinks that noise may be better than the guttural hum she loves so much. Anne is mesmerised by Gilbert's glittering hazel eyes and she smiles softly.

"Then I did this," she whispers, brushing her thumbs over the rosy peaks. "Imagining it was your lips touching me there."

Gilbert seems to have stopped breathing altogether as he watches her fingers closely.

"Show me more," his voice is a rasping croak and he takes a step towards her. "Please…"

"Only if you stay right there where I can see you, dearest," she replies breathlessly.

Anne's eyes wander slowly down the blue lapels of his suit, before her gaze moves back up to linger on his full lips until she is staring into his blazing hazel eyes.

"Please, Anne," Gilbert's voice is barely audible. One hand is still grasping the finial tightly as his eyes watch her. Anne can see his arousal straining against his trousers and she feels a warm rush between her legs in response. Her hips are rocking a little as her hands move on her body.

"That night, when I was naked at Green Gables," she hears Gilbert gasp as her fingertips move lower over her ribs. "I was driven half-wild by remembering the electric look in your eyes when you'd pressed yourself against me on the Birch Path."

She is watching his eyes, which are burning with a similar expression right now as they follow the movement of her fingers trailing slowly across her stomach towards the soft, red curls at the apex of her thighs. Gilbert licks his lips and swallows again.

"Mmm, just like they drive me wild now," Anne whispers, smiling as her fingers continue their leisurely path down her belly. "I've touched myself so often thinking of that moment."

Anne shivers when she hears another sharp intake of breath from Gilbert. She sighs as she remembers the heated look in Gilbert's eyes when he pushed her spine into the birch tree.

"And when I finally touched myself here -" at this, Anne's fingertip slides gently against the insistent ache between her legs and she closes her eyes, humming as she arches her back. Gilbert moans softly. "I was imagining it was you, and - oh!"

Gilbert is suddenly lying next to her on the bed and the soft fabric of his sleeve is brushing against her skin as he reaches up to cup her chin in his hand. Anne's eyes fly open and she squeals in surprise, laughing as they bounce on the bed together.

Gilbert is grinning when he leans closer to kiss her lips hard and then he is hovering above her, leaning on his elbows with his arms on either side of her body.

"I love you," he rumbles as his long-lashed hazel eyes stare into hers.

"Come here, husband," Anne whispers, smiling as she grasps his waist with one arm and her other hand cups the back of his neck, drawing his face closer to hers. Her eyes never leave his. "Love me again, please..."

But Gilbert shakes his head.

"Show me more," he demands in a rough voice, his hand grasping hers and placing it back between her legs. His tone is making her body writhe beneath him, but it's Gilbert's touch Anne is craving now, not her own.

"Oh, Gilbert," she breathes, desperate for his touch. "It's you I want…touch me please…"

Anne closes her eyes when she feels his lips dragging down the side of her throat and his hand moves with hers between her legs. She shivers in delight when she hears a growling sound come from him as his fingertips glide slowly up her belly. Her hips buck upwards and he moans.

"Please, Anne?" he begs softly as his fingers caress the underside of one breast. Anne can feel the soft fabric of his sleeve on her torso.

Anne begins moving her fingers, sliding two of them inside and she moans his name. She can hear the deliciously soft noise as her fingers slide in and out shamelessly. Gilbert moans again.

"That night I touched myself like this," she whispers. "Dreaming of the day you would be making love to me. Dreaming of us married-"

"Anne," he breathes, his hazel eyes fixed on her hand.

Gilbert is breathing heavily now and his fingers are circling the tip of her breast as he watches her. His body is pressed to her side and his delicious suit is caressing her skin as Anne's body undulates in pleasure until she feels she is drowning in lust.

"And then tonight when you took me in that suit," she says, her eyes never leaving his. "It was so much better than anything I'd dreamed. Being your wife is more than I ever imagined it would be."

"Darling," Gilbert mutters, his hazel eyes blazing. "You're so lovely. You smell so delicious -"

Suddenly, his mouth is brushing against the sensitive tip of one breast and Anne arches her back, gasping at the sensation when his tongue flicks against her. She has never felt so wet and wanton. Anne can feel Gilbert's hot panting breath on the rosy crest and she writhes against him again.

"Oh, please," Anne's voice is so thick with desire she barely recognises it. Her hand moves from between her legs to grasp his hip. "I want you inside me again. Please, darling. I love you so much…"

With another muffled groan, Gilbert's mouth is covering hers and then his tongue is sliding over her lower lip. Anne feels his hot breath in her mouth as she rubs herself against his suit. She can feel him, hot and hard, pressed into her hip as he moans her name and his hands slide over her skin. Anne's fingers are frantically pushing his jacket off his shoulders and tugging at his tie and collar impatiently.

Gilbert rears back abruptly, tearing his mouth away from hers as he removes his jacket and then his vest, hastily throwing them both on the floor next to the bed. He is kneeling above her and his glittering hazel eyes are holding Anne's captive as he stares down at her. Anne watches his fingers grasp the front of his white shirt as he rips it open, scattering shirt studs about the room. She laughs again, closing her eyes when some of the shirt studs land on the pillow next to her, others are spilling over her body. Anne opens her eyes to stare hungrily at Gilbert's muscled torso laid bare before her. In the next moment her hands are touching his hard chest, then she pulls him closer to her and his lips are on hers once more.

"Oh, wife," he mumbles, with his warm hands sliding over her body. "Your skin…"

Anne's fingers are unfastening his trousers as she feels his panting breath on her throat. Warm lips and tongue are pressed to her shoulder as she shudders in anticipation.

Gilbert groans loudly when his arousal is finally freed from his trousers and Anne's hand is immediately gripping him firmly.

"Please," she begs.

"Oh, sweetheart," he mutters thickly when her thighs part and he presses into her, not even stopping to remove his trousers.

"Yes," Anne gasps in pleasure and her hands are sliding along his back beneath his unbuttoned shirt. Gilbert pushes his suspenders off his shoulders as his hips begin driving into her and he is kissing her lips in a wild frenzy.

"What are you doing to me, Anne?" he murmurs between frantic kisses. "I love you..."

Anne thinks she has never wanted Gilbert quite as much as she wants him in this moment. Having him take her while wearing this suit has been her most passionate wish for more than two years now. Having Gilbert take her wearing the suit twice in one night is beyond even her wildest dreams so that now Anne's body is aflame with her desire for him.

Her fingers are digging into his lower back and she moves her hands lower still to caress the fabric covering Gilbert's taut buttocks. She loves feeling his muscles rippling and flexing beneath her fingertips. Anne's slender legs are entwined with his and her feet are sliding along the fabric covering his thighs. The soft cotton of Gilbert's white dress shirt is flowing around her body and his arms are grasping her tightly as his hips rock into hers. Anne shivers and moans with pleasure as she feels the hard muscles of his abdomen sliding against her stomach. Gilbert's eyes are locked with hers and his hot breath is blowing on her skin with each thrust of his hips. Anne is frantic when Gilbert raises his hips until his length slides almost all the way out before he plunges back into her with a groan. She places tiny kisses on his jaw, his neck and then his mouth.

"Oh, Gilbert," she murmurs. "Yes, darling, yes. More. Love me more."

There is a fine film of sweat making Gilbert's shirt stick to his back slightly. Anne shudders as his eyes squeeze shut in pleasure, with his mouth open and his face contorted almost into a grimace as he moves in her. She loves hearing his panting grunts low in her ear and another thrill shoots through Anne's body at the pure joy of watching her husband loving her. Anne's skin feels sticky and damp as Gilbert moans then buries his face in the curve of her shoulder. Warm hands slide along her ribs before they cup her breasts. Gilbert's thumbs are circling the hardened peaks before he bends his head to replace his thumbs with his mouth making Anne gasp.

"Anne," he mutters thickly as his lips brush against her skin and then his tongue is teasing her. "You're so beautiful."

She moans and throws her head back as she delights in feeling Gilbert's body moving in her, each thrust of his hips sending her impossibly higher and higher still. His movements are becoming more erratic and she knows Gilbert is close now.

"I adore you, husband," Anne tells him as she wraps her arms around him, feeling the pleasure build.

"I've always loved you," he mutters hoarsely.

The tone of Gilbert's voice sends Anne over the edge and she cries out his name as she lets the rapture wash over her.

* * *

 _ **A/N: That's all for The Blue Suit, dear readers, so I'm afraid we have to leave Anne and Gilbert there. For now...**_

 _ **I've got an original story that I'm writing, so I'll be taking another break from FanFiction for a little while. I'm planning to publish out in the real world very soon, dear readers, and I'm beyond excited! Keep an eye on my profile page if you're interested to know more, and I'll be sure to keep the latest updates about my progress on there for you.**_

 _ **I also have a little kernel of an idea brewing for a co-writing project I've been discussing with another FF writer recently, so perhaps you'll see that pop out sometime in 2019. ;)**_

 _ **Once again I have to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your encouragement and passionate reviews for this story, you dear, sweet readers. I must confess, I wasn't sure how well a story about a mere suit would be received, so I can't possibly express to you how thrilling it's been to discover you've liked this so much! Please know that every single one of you reading this story has warmed the cockles of my little J-heart beyond reason. I love you all for taking the time to read my work. :)**_

 _ **Wishing you all a very happy and safe holiday season with your loved ones.**_

 _ **~ Love and smiles from Formerly known as J xx**_


End file.
